


[福华梗]Man in the Bubble

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clip, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 福华【脑洞记录】Elvina 于2014.05.06





	[福华梗]Man in the Bubble

John拼命抑制住盯着看的冲动。  
Mike还在前面带路，引着他向那个正全心灌注盯着显微镜的高个男人走去。John只得突兀地开口说几句诸如：物是人非了啊。什么的。small talk。  
别盯着看别盯着看。  
一个磁性的声音传入他耳内，懒洋洋地向Mike借手机。Mike和那人来回说了几句，几秒后状况就陷入了窘境。John不得不开口试图挽救气氛，朝貌似又陷入眼前实验的陌生人开口。“来，用我的吧。”  
但转而他便懊恼的想抽自己一下。  
那双灰蓝色的眼眸惊讶地抬起来看着他，噢，好像他表现的还不够丢人现眼似的。John觉得自己的自制力全用来压抑脸红了。  
那人语气惊讶地道了谢，然后也伸出了一只手。  
John犹豫着看了看自己手中的手机，然后支支吾吾地说：“呃，抱歉，就是，我是说，我没有别的意思，但是……  
这个，不要紧吗？”  
他小心翼翼地指了指横梗在那男人和自己之间的，闪着淡淡七彩华彩的泡泡，尴尬地咧出一个微笑。  
那人的眼睛亮起来了。  
他的表情就像是圣诞节拆开了自己最爱礼物的小孩子。紧紧盯着John的眼神让人浑身不自在。  
“噢，噢！！！真的？这可太棒了！”  
然后Mike被毫不留情地轰了出去。留下John跟这个站在巨大透明泡泡里的男人，单独待在实验室里。  
“那么……咳。”John尴尬地用拐杖敲了敲地面。极力试图召回那个正围着他转圈的男人的注意力。  
“sherlock Holmes”  
“什么？”  
“sherlock holmes，我的名字，地址是贝克街221B 。”

那黑色卷发的泡中人正冲他鲨鱼般露齿而笑。John惊恐地看着那泡泡的边缘缓缓向他移动过来，渐渐逼近，他不由地闭上眼憋住气，等着破裂声响起。

而他什么也没等到。

睁开眼时，他发现自己也被包裹进了泡泡中。


End file.
